It Started With a Lollipop
by metamorphmagus chick
Summary: Draco enjoys a lollipop. Harry Potter wants him. HPDM. Slash. Lemon. One-shot.


**Title: **It Started With a Lollipop

**Author: **Metamorphmagus chick

**Rating: **NC – 17

**Words: **1,071

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did the movies would be full of yummy things like this.

**Warning: **Homosexual Sex, inappropriate use of a lollipop, SLASH, sexual fantasies.

**Summary: **Draco enjoys a lollipop. Harry Potter wants him. HPDM. Slash. Lemon.

o.O

_In. Out. In. Out. Lick. In. Out. Lick._

This was torture. I could not sit there any longer. Bloody hell, I was turned on by Malfoy! He was sucking on a lollipop, one of those long ones that twists all the way up. He was sucking like he actually knew what to do with that mouth! I was sitting there and I could feel my pants getting tighter by the second.

_In. Out. In. Out. Lick. Smirk? _

Oh god, he was looking at me with his fucking trademark smirk on his face. God, if only he was gay, I would have him in a second. I'm sure people suspected I am gay. I would love to have those blue stained lips around my cock.

_In. Out. In. Suck. Out. Lick. Write?_

I raised an eyebrow. Oh god, what was he writing? He looked around the room and folded the note up. Looked around and flicked it away. It landed in front of me.

**Prefect bathroom. 5****th**** floor. Midnight. **_**Be there.**_

_**D**_

This has to be a trick. Malfoy was not gay, even though I would love to shag him senseless. I slammed my book shut and shoved the note into my robe, leaving the library, both excited and nervous at the prospect off a late night rendezvous. My heart beat frantically as I nearly ran out of the reading room.

o.O

I waited anxiously all day not being able to concentrate on any of my subjects. I somehow managed to skate by Snape's class. The worst was laying in bed feigning sleep while everyone dropped into dreamland. Ron's snoring was loud enough to wake the dead. Seamus was muttering a Transfiguration spell that we just learned that morning. Neville's breathing was as heavy and even as always. And Dean was snoring, just not as loudly as Ron.

I checked the clock every five minutes and at ten minutes 'til midnight, I grabbed my invisibility cloak and I set off to the prefect bathroom at a dead run.

"Potter" Draco said stepping out of the shadows.

"What are we doing here?" I asked holding my ground. He would not intimidate me.

"I saw you today."

_Fuck, he knows_.

"You seemed rather excited." He went on, looking rather smug

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"

"The exact same thing as you." He said as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. God, it felt good. I kissed him back, it was just as I had imagined it. I was exploring the mouth of Draco Malfoy, consuming him. He broke away.

"Undress."

Like an obedient puppy, I did. He followed suite.

_Robes off. Kiss. Shirts off. Kiss. Pants off. Kiss. _

There were bulges in the front of both of our boxers. All I wanted was for us to be free of the restricting material. I wanted his mouth on and around my cock like that lollipop.

_Boxers off. Kiss. _

Fuck this; he was not going to take me over anymore. I pushed him backward into the wall, pinning his hands up against the wall. And I kissed him, hard. I could feel his hard erection against my leg.

"Show me how you licked that lollipop." I commanded.

He kissed me softly on the mouth and then on the neck, he went down slowly stopping to lick around my nipple. Bloody hell, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand that for much longer. Draco's really good. I wondered if his mum and father knew how much of a bad boy their son really was. I would love to see the look on their faces if they caught the precious baby kneeling to the Boy-Who-Lived.

My thoughts came back to me as he licked around my stomach teasing my navel with that torturous wet muscle. It went down past the forest of curly raven hair to the base of my penis and dragged his tongue to the head. For a moment, I couldn't breathe just as he shoved my whole length in his mouth, all in one smooth swallow.

I groaned in delight as I grabbed his blonde locks. I sped up his pace up and down on my cock. He stroked down the front side with the width of his tongue, and circled around to press the narrow tip against the pulsing vein underneath. He almost had me over the edge right there.

He pulled away, then, lips swollen and glistening with his saliva and my pre-cum.

"On your knees." He ordered. I hesitated.

I wanted him in me so badly.

"Now." he commanded once again.

I did, I was at mercy of Malfoy, Draco fucking Malfoy.

He muttered a lubrication spell and he slipped a finger into my asshole. It felt so good. He pumped it in and out and added another. He scissored my hole before pulling his fingers out. I groaned at the loss of contact. He slipped his cock in and I yelled out.

"Harry, you're so fucking tight. It feels so good."

He moved slowly at first, taking his time, getting familiar with my body – the bastard – patience is not a virtue of mine.

"Faster, Draco, Faster!" I yelled. He moaned with a light chuckle mixed with it.

"Is Harry fucking Potter telling me what to do?"

"Yes, you pompous git! Now fuck me hard and fast. Right now!"

Draco pulled his cock out and slammed into me hard. I moaned out. He established a quick, steady rhythm. If he kept this up I was going to cum. He grabbed my cock and pumped it at the same time he thrust into me, going faster and faster.

"I'm gonna cum Draco."

"Mmm." he said. I looked up and saw him fucking me and that set me over the edge.

"Fuck! Draco!! Mmmmm!" I yelled as I came all over his hand.

"Harry!!" he yelled as he came in me. He slipped out and I groaned at the lost. We both stood up on shaky, wobbly legs. His semen trickled down mine, but I didn't care, I just had the shag of my life.

"Same time next week?" he asked, righting himself in his clothes.

"Of course." I answered, easily enough.

"Remember, we're Potter and Malfoy out of here."

I held my tongue. Arguing would get me nowhere and I did not want to be cut off from being Dra-Malfoy's personal lollipop.

I smiled.

I can't wait for next week.


End file.
